Truth or Dare
by TheFabMax
Summary: When the gang starts a game of Truth or Dare, what will happen? Zekepay, with minor Troyella, Chaylor and Ryelsi.


**Truth or Dare**

**A/N: OK, I decided to take a break from Cinderella, so I'm writing a little Zekepay oneshot. There are not enough Truth or Dare fictions. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

I groaned. "Guys, I am so bored! What is there to do?"

Gabriella looked offended. "Sharpay!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, Gabi, but you have to admit, with just me, you, Kelsi and Taylor, there isn't a whole lot to do."

Taylor brightened. "Why don't we play Truth or Dare?"

I waved off the idea. "Why don't we invite the guys over, and _then_ play Truth or Dare?"

Gabriella looked apprehensive. "I don't know if my mom would let me have guys over when she's not home. Besides, why invite the guys? How would they make it better?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Kelsi beat me to it. "It just _would_. Besides, don't you want to find out dirt about Troy?" It still surprised me how much attitude she had for such a small frame.

Gabi grinned. I knew poking fun at her boyfriend was on her Top Ten favourite things to do list. "OK. Who's going to call them? They're at Zeke's house."

All the girls immediately turned to me. I rolled my eyes again. They thought I had a _huge_ crush on Zeke. Well, I mean, sure, I do, but I'm never going to tell them that.

"Fine, fine. I surrender." I said, and picked up the phone. It rang one, twice, and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" said a young-sounding female voice.

"Hi, is Zeke there?" I said briskly, wanting to get this over with.

"Yes he is. May I ask who is calling?" Wow! This girl had perfect manners for a seven-year-old.

"This is Sharpay." I said in a sweet-sounding voice.

"Sharpay Evans?" The little girl questioned me.

I don't know how she knew my name, but I guess Zeke must have mentioned me. The thought made my heart jump. "The one and only."

"OK," the little girl replied. "Hold on a minute." I heard the phone rustling on fabric. I guess she put the mouthpiece on her shoulder. I heard her shout, "Zeke!"

I heard more rustling and then a faint voice saying, "What, Nidhi?"

The little girl (Nidhi, I guess) called back, "Your _girlfriend_ is on the phone for you!"

I felt my cheeks grow hot. Did Zeke tell everyone that I was his girlfriend? I listened for more information.

"What girlfriend?" Now his voice was _definitely _coming closer.

"You know, Sharpay."

"How many times to I have to tell you, she is _not_ my girlfriend!" I felt a wave of relief, then regret. I mean, I'm glad he doesn't say I'm his girlfriend when I'm not, but that would have meant that he liked me.

I heard the phone being taken from Nidhi, and then Zeke's voice. "Hello?"

I tried to pretend that I didn't just hear a really embarrassing moment. "Hey, Zeke, it's Sharpay."

"I guessed." Zeke chuckled nervously.

"Oh, really?" I said, pretending to not have heard any of his and Nidhi's exchange. I plowed on. "Well, the girls are at Gabi's house, and we are bored, so we were wondering of you guys wanted to come over?" I heard foot steps on the other end of the phone. I guessed that the rest of the guys were now in the room.

"Wait a minute, I'll ask." came his reply. I heard muffled conversation, and than Zeke's voice came back on.

"Hey, that sounds great. We'll come over right away, OK?"

"OK, tootles!" I was about to hang up, when in the background I heard, "Tell Taylor I love her!"

I laughed. "I will, Chad." Then I hung up the phone.

The rest of the girls looked at me expectantly. "Well," I started off, "Chad says he loves you Taylor, no surprise there." Taylor beamed. "And, they will be coming over right away. So, we better get the snacks out. Gabi?"

Gabriella got up and led us to the pantry. We loaded our arms with Cheetos, and baked Sour Cream and Cheddar chips. Seriously, Gabi's mom keeps enough junk food to feed an army of Chads. It was pretty lucky, though, since the guys came over often enough.

Just as we were setting the last bowls out on the coffee table, the doorbell rang. All of us ran to get it. Taylor got to the door first.

"Hey, guys," she greeted them. "Hey, Chad," she said, giving him a kiss.

Of course, Troy kissed Gabriella and Ryan kissed Kelsi, as they are dating. **(A/N: I know, it's usually Jason-Kelsi, but I prefer Ryan-Kelsi)** I must admit, I was more than a little sad that I didn't have a boyfriend of my own. Not to mention that every chance Ryan got, he would say how great Kelsi was. It was also kind of awkward with everyone paired up, and only me and Zeke not. I mean, I _wish_ that I was dating Zeke, but I'm not, so that's that.

"Hey, you guys look like you have enough food to feed an army!" Troy exclaimed, heading over to the food.

"Nope, just enough to feed four 11th grade guys." I joked, settling down in front of the food myself. On the couch, I was soon joined by Zeke, Troy and Gabriella.

After about half the food was gone, Gabriella brought up the topic of Truth or Dare not all that inconspicuously. "So, guys," she started off, "Do you want to play a game? Oh, I know," I rolled my eyes. Puh-lease, could she get any more conspicuous? "How about Truth or Dare?"

The guys looked at each other, and silently agreed. "Alright. But we might want to play in the basement. You might have to do weird stuff, Gabi."

Gabriella looked nervous, but led us down to the basement. Once down, we all settled own in a circle on the floor.

"OK," I said, "Who's going to start?"

"I say you," said Gabriella, "Sine you came up with the idea."

The guys looked at me. I held up my hands. "Hey, it was boring sitting there, OK? Anyways, we need a bottle to spin to decide who goes next."

Gabriella ran upstairs to get a bottle, and was back down in 30 seconds. "OK," she said panting, "Here's a bottle."

"Thanks," I said grabbing it. "Now, who will fall victim to me?" I spun the bottle, and it landed on Chad. "So, Chad, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare- WAIT! I MEAN TRUTH!" I laughed. Chad was going to get it good!

"I dare you to… put on one of Gabriella's mom's bras, and wear it for the rest of the evening."

"WHAT?!" yelled Chad. "That is not fair!"

"Yes it is," I said, "You picked dare."

"Oh, alright." Chad said darkly, and headed upstairs. He came down two minutes later, with a black, lacy bra on.

"Oh, my gosh," said Taylor, giggling, "I'm dating a cross-dresser."

"Whatever. Just let me spin the bottle." Chad angrily grabbed the bottle from me, and spun hard. It landed on Troy.

"OK, Troy, truth or dare?" Chad questioned.

"Truth." said Troy instantly. "I know you too well, Chad Danforth."

"Fine," said Chad, "Oh, here's a classic; what's your most embarrassing moment?"

Troy thought about it a moment. "Hmm. I'd have to say when you pantsed me at school."

"Oh, I think there's a more embarrassing moment, Troy. Now think back to grade nine, Troy, think at the mall, think."

Troy turned beet red. "Well, there was this one time when I was going to the washroom, and I kind of went into the… wrong one. And I didn't realize it until I saw a girl stepping out of the stall." He finished, his voice slowly getting quieter, with his head in his hands.

I could see everyone trying not to laugh. Luckily, Gabriella took pity on Troy. "It's OK, honey, it's not _that_ bad." She then kissed him. The kiss turned into a passionate kiss. I decided to stop it before it went too far.

"Guys," I said, breaking them apart. "Get a room."

They broke apart, looking embarrassed. "Sorry 'bout that." Troy apologized, looking at his shoes.

"Not a problem," Taylor said briskly, "Just spin the bottle."

He spun. It landed on Ryan.

"Ryan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ryan said, without a hint of fear.

"OK, time for the question we all wonder about… Ryan, are you, or have you ever been, gay or bi?"

Ryan grinned. I grinned, too. I knew the answer to this question. "No, Troy, I have never even thought of being gay or bi."

I smiled wider. Take that, Troy Bolton!

Everybody looked satisfied with the answer, so Ryan spun the bottle. It landed on Taylor. I sighed. Would I never get picked?

"OK, Taylor," Ryan said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm not taking any chances." she answered quickly.

"OK." Ryan thought hard. "Here's a good one; describe in detail what kind if underwear you are wearing."

Taylor turned bright red. "Umm, I'm wearing a red, lace bra from La Senza, and," her voice lowered, "A matching thong."

All the boys wolf-whistled, except for Chad, who looked insanely jealous and mad that the guys were whistling at his girlfriend. Taylor shook it off.

"OK, who's next?" she said, and spun the bottle. It landed on me. I gulped. Taylor was in a bad mood, and that could lead to freaky dares. But if I asked her a truth question, she would ask me who I liked.

"So, Sharpay, truth or dare?" Taylor looked at me with an evil glimmer in her eyes.

I took a deep breath. "Dare."

Taylor got this evil you-are-so-in-trouble look, which I did not like. "I dare you to make-out with Zeke for two minutes."

I gasped for everyone to hear, but inside I was celebrating. Yes, yes, YES! I get to kiss Zeke!

I put on a horrified face. Hey, it was a good thing I was a good actress. Everyone looked at me, except Zeke, who looked at his shoes. "Fine, I'll do it." I said, with pretend reluctance. Zeke looked up with surprise written all over his face.

"Well, do it!" Taylor said, and roughly dragged me over to Zeke. I looked around nervously. It seemed everyone was staring at us (which they were). I took a deep breath, and then another one. Then, I finally leaned in.

The moment our lips touched, it felt like fireworks were going off in my mouth. I must admit, I was a bit disappointed when Zeke did not immediately make-out with me. I decided to make things interesting. I slowly pushed Zeke over (while still kissing him) and got on top of him. Zeke started actually kissing me back. My hands trailed across his chest and abs, and his stayed firmly planted on my waist. I heard Chad say, "Get a room!", but I didn't care. As far as I was concerned, Zeke and I were the only two people in the world.

After what seemed like a few seconds, I heard Taylor say, "Stop! Two-minute mark!" I immediately rolled off Zeke. No need for him to know that I like him.

There was a long pause. "Whoa, Sharpay, why did you get on top of him like that?" asked Chad.

I pretended to be indifferent. "Oh, I do that to all the guys I kiss." I thought I saw a flicker of regret cross Zeke's face, but I must have been imagining it.

The game went on for about an hour, including Gabriella pole-dancing with the lamp, Ryan taking off his shirt and letting all the girls (except me) feel his ripped six-pack, and a millisecond-long kiss involving Taylor and Kelsi. We also learned that Troy got his first kiss on grade seven, and that Chad has had exactly eleven different girlfriends. Finally, we agreed that we would do one more. Chad spun the bottle, having just serenaded Troy. It landed on me. I winced. Chad would get his revenge.

"So, Sharpay," he started, with an evil grin on his face. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said. To do dare would have been like committing suicide.

"Let's do a traditional one," Chad said, "Sharpay, who do you like?"

My eyes widened. I couldn't lie, Ryan would be able to tell, but I couldn't tell the truth, either. After ten seconds of thinking, I answered.

"I like…Zeke."

I stayed just long enough to see the astonished faces of my friends, and then ran upstairs and out the door. I ran outside, realizing too late that I had forgotten my coat.

"Great." I muttered, and started walking through the downpour. Ryan had driven, and I didn't have keys to his car. It was only a couple mile walk, after all. It couldn't hurt me.

I had been walking for about a minute when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, and there was Zeke, with my jacket.

"Sharpay," he said, panting. "You forgot your jacket."

I tried to ignore the way that his shirt was sticking to his body, and took my jacket. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Umm, Sharpay? What you said in Gabi's house… was it true?" he questioned.

"Come on, Zeke, do you think I would joke about something like that? Yes, I do like you. I mean, what's not to like? You are nice, and sensitive, and funny, and everything a girl could dream of. I mean," I blabbered on, "I could _totally_ understand if you didn't like me, why would you? I'm mean, and rude, and not a good person for you." I could have gone on for ages if Zeke hadn't stopped me.

Zeke put his hands on my shoulders. "Who said I didn't like you?"

I looked down. "Why would you? Who would like me?"

Zeke put his hands on either side of my face, and forced me to look at him. "I would."

My breath caught in my throat. I looked up at him, and put my hands around his neck. His hands found their way to my hips. We leaned in and kissed. It wasn't a make-out session, like before, but a sweet, innocent kiss, filled with long-awaited passion and love.

I found the man of my dreams that night, and it was all because of a game of Truth or Dare.

**A/N: Let's all have a universal 'aww.' Everyone! Awwww. Wasn't it sappy? Well, you like, you hate, I want to know! Review, even anonymously! Thanks!**


End file.
